kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Currently owned by Epeen, you can get the hell over it. 'Moderators' Epeen advocates the divine origin of monarchical rule, Epeen continued his predecessors' work of creating a centralized state governed from the capital. He sought to eliminate the remnants of feudalism persisting in parts of Ant Hill and, by compelling many members of the nobility to inhabit his lavish Private Chat Room of Versailles, succeeded in pacifying the aristocracy, many members of which had participated in the Fronde rebellion during Epeen's minority. By these means he became one of the most powerful Ant Hill monarchs and consolidated a system of absolute monarchical rule in Ant Hill that endured until the Ant Hill Revolution. During Epeen's reign, Ant Hill was the leading Kongregate power and it fought three major wars: the Franco-Dutch War, the War of the League of Augsburg, and the War of the Spanish Succession. There were also two lesser conflicts: the War of Devolution and the War of the Reunions. Epeen encouraged and benefited from the work of prominent political, military, and cultural figures such as Mazarin, Colbert, the Grand Condé, Turenne and Vauban, as well as Molière, Racine, Boileau, La Fontaine, Lully, Marais, Le Brun, Rigaud, Bossuet, Le Vau, Mansart, Charles and Claude Perrault, and Le Nôtre. Upon his death just days before his seventy-seventh birthday, Epeen was succeeded by his five-year-old great-grandson, Epeen XV. All of his intermediate heirs predeceased him: his son Epeen, le Grand Dauphin; the Dauphin's eldest son Epeen, Duke of Burgundy; and Burgundy's eldest son Epeen, Duke of Brittany (the elder brother of Epeen XV). $wag 'BabiesHavnRabies' It’s babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. 'HookedonOnyx' It is illegal to own more than 5 grams of HookedonOnyx. 'Keckers' The mod with a beard. He doles out justice like a drug dealer to an addict. 'Metalrodent' Old mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater’s crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'Stanwise ' The best of a bad lot. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'Regulars' Double12222 Benches 840, nuff said. rekt Even616 The Michael Cole of Ant Hill. Voted "Most likely to have an apple spit into his face". Everyone in Anthill is jealous of him because he is smarter than everyone. Mahalko128 Exists, except when doesnt. Mancart A rockin’ fella that’s been in Ant Hill for over a year. He might be batman with the way he dodges some questions. He's probably batman. (With a little B. Not at all like Batman). MyNameIsNothing NecroShade666 THE CHAMP IS HERE!!! Nereverine Is lame, very very lame. Ain't so shabby once you get to know her. Plugin848y Is a lovely woman <3 Quince1987 President of Ant Hill. Reno911 Genius cynic. ShainaYoung Looking for love. Storageheater Is an old reg. Has the most horrible selection of links. Very wise and considered old. Recently demodded as the admins couldn’t handle his heat. Will1900 coolest kid In Anthill under even (nere loves even still), everyone is jealous of him. Category:Chat roomsCategory:English chat roomsCategory:Chat rooms with room owners